


The Deviant Strangler Files

by Mutakan



Series: The Deviant Strangler Files [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Before Season 3b (Teen Wolf), Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mental Breakdown, Post Season 3a (Teen Wolf), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU go to Beacon Hills to hunt a man killer. A rogue wolf that is killing men, and a few women. The Hale pack must find a way to stop this rogue before any more lives are lost. (Derek is still an Alpha, while Scott will be his second in command, able to Alpha swing, but not a full alpha just yet, a bit non-canon I know, but bare with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsub

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Alright boys and girls, this is my second cross over written for this website. So, try to be a bit gentle in the comments. I'm actually gonna make this either a mini series or its own AU-vers. So, bare with me. This was pretty much writen so my two favrite Dereks's could meet. *insert goofy ass smile here*
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to Ahmose Inarus over at Adult Fanfiction.org. She wrote an amazing Criminal Minds fanfic called "Wolf Moon." Were Hotchner and Reid are werewolves and mates. Its a good read. Go here: http://tv.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600097772 to read it. Its pretty good. And its completed.
> 
> So, here we go.

****

The Unsub

The air was cold. The coldness that came with early Fall. The woods around them having shaded the earth from the Sun all day. It was close to four in the morning by the time they made it into the woods. A young lady and older man make their way slowly into the growth around them.

"Your such a pretty girl." he slurs. Looking at the young lady that just so happened to find him attractive. It had been a long time since a girl her age flirted with a man of his stature.

"Hmm. Yeah?" she ask huskily. While her features were that of calm, collective, she roiled with rage inside. She knew what this man, no, monster was into. What he liked to watch. What he fantasized about.

"How much further sweetie?" he asked, stumbling over a raised tree root. Catching himself upon said tree.

He reeked of booze. She didn't need to get him drunk to over power him. She was stronger than any man she had ever encountered. As he righted himself and kept on walking, she quietly snuck up behind him. "This will do." she murmured into his ear. Her trusted girat wound quickly around his throat. Twisting until he gurgled on his own tongue. A satisfied smirk pulled at her lips as he slowly choked to death...

~Quantico Virginia

"We've got a case." calls JJ. Walking quickly from her office to the roundtable room. A small stack of folders in her arms. She's setting up the screen as the others file into the room. "We've got a serial killer in California. He's luring men and women into a preserve, then doing this." she clicks the remote at the large TV mounted on the wall. Photos of random people laying in the woods. Signs of something being used to strangle them upon their throats.

"Says here, it was once a year for three years. Then last year one every other month. And now two every week?" asked Morgan. His brows knit together as he holds up his file.

"Could be that the Unsub has suffered a loss. Or something triggered the acceleration of these murders." murmured Hotchner. 

"Or a loss of a loved one." grumbled Reid. He was chewing his bottom lip. Tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind his ear. "But, it seems the unsub is targeting mostly men. And a few women." He looked up as Garcia entered the room.

"Yes, I did a background check on all of the... the victims. Um..." she flustered a bit, avoiding looking at the screen. "Um. Most of the men had lewd behavior based arrests in the past. Um, the first three victims were registered sex offenders. Um... and all the women have had previous arrests for prostitution." she looked grim, her bright make-up marred by her expression.

"Hmm. Seems that it could be a vengeful killer. Someone wanting to clean up the city, possibly?" groused Rossi. His poster relaxed as he leaned in his chair.

"We'll do more briefing on the plane. Wheel's up in thirty." spoke Hotchner, as he stood up, collecting his files. The other quickly following suit.

~Beacon Hills

"Come on! This time we would be perfectly fine!" cried Stiles. He was trying to keep Scott's attention. The other boy quickly walking around his friend.

"I am NOT going into the preserve to look for a dead body." he grumbled. "Remember last time?" he barely tugged at the hem of his shirt. As if wanting to show him his side. Which was fully healed from the bite he took by Peter Hale years ago. At least it felt like years ago.

"But! Your... you know. Stronger now?" hedge Stiles. Quickly blocking Scott's path out of the school. Blocking his way towards his bike. "My dad says its the second one this week. A guy down south has gone missing. Fits the description of the of the other nineteen men that have been found dead up there." he rambles. Holding out his hands to keep Scott still.

The wolf sighs loudly. Stopping short. He adjusts his backpack upon his shoulder. "Stiles." he groans.

"Wait, wait!" he jerks his hands at Scott. "My dad says at all the crime scenes, they had another thing that links them together, Scott." his eyes fill with determination, "Wolfsbane." he waits a moment. Scott only draws his brows together. Giving Stiles that 'look,' the one that says he doesn't believe Stiles. "Scott! There was a circle of wolfsbane around the bodies. Dad just thought it was ash of some sort. But, had me check out the last batch and it reacted, Scott! He shifted under my influence. My spark activated it!" he was looking frantic now.

Another pained sigh escapes Scott, followed by a low growl. "Fine. But, why should we even care?" he asked in hushed tones. Leaning into Stiles' personal space.

Stiles licks his dry lips. "My dad didn't want to share this information. But, after I told him what wolfsbane was used for, he fessed up. The genitals... were clawed at. Until the flesh was rendered useless. Even the women were attacked this way. I saw some photos, Scott. They... they were pretty graphic." he shudders, closing his eyes as if to stave off the images. "Scott... they looked like werewolf claw markings." he opened his hazel eyes once more. Locking his gaze with Scott.

Swallowing hard, he looked away after a moment. "Alright, want me to call Derek? He knows those woods better than anyone." at Stiles' quick nod he pulls his cell from his pocket. Dialing as he walks around his friend to his motor bike. "Meet me at the entrance. I'll have Derek meet us out there." he didn't watch, mostly just heard as Stiles just about tripped over himself to get to his Jeep.

~ Beacon Hills Preserve

BAU landed in Las Vegas. And drove out to Beacon Hills. Hotch and Reid made their way to the crime scenes. Most of the bodies were found in a preserve, the bodies were surrounded by wolfsbane. The markings to the genitals of both genders looked a lot like werewolf claw markings.

The rest of the team was sent to the Beacon Hills Sheriff's office.

"This is where the last victim was left." murmured Reid. He crouched near the ground. "Ah.. what is that scent?" he asked, swaying slightly. His left hand catching him in the leaf strewn ground.

Hotch could only smirk. "Smells like wolfsbane." he stooped to help Reid back to his feet. "Heh, here." he steadied his mate. "Some breeds of werewolves are deathly allergic to wolfsbane. Our breed, it only affects us like marijuana would to humans. We get a high, while others could die." he walked around the earth that held traces of the potent plant ash. "It was at each crime scene. As if there are some wolves in this area that would be allergic to it." he mused.

"Isn't there a pack in this town?" asked Reid. Backing up from the scene a bit. He was already starting to feel light headed.

"Hm? Yes." Hotch murmured. "I believe its the Hale pack. Its small though. There... was a fire about ten years ago." he said softly. He crouched near the scene. Scenting the earth. "I think the unsub is like us. Our breed of wolf." he growled.

"The... the police then?"

"Can't know who the unsub is, Reid. They..." he paused, looking towards the west. A scent was upon the wind. From the corner of his eye he saw Hotch stand up and move towards him.

"We know your there." bellowed Hotch. "Come out, with your hands up!" he nearly roared. Using his tone to show he wasn't playing.

Two teens came out from behind a tall, thick pine. One of them, with a crooked jaw smelled of wolf. The other one seemed human. "Uh... sorry. We were um.. hiking?" stammered the human boy.

"Stiles." hissed the teen wolf. Trying to shush him, looking at the Agents. "Their not human, Stiles. Their..." he gulped, "Like me."

Reid twirled around as he heard someone sneak up behind him. "No, Scott. These ones are different than us." spoke a man in a leather jacket and dark jeans.

Hotch stood still, "You must be Derek Hale." he said calmly. Turning to face the Hale Alpha. He held out his hand, leveling his gaze on the young man.

Derek could only tilt his head. "Hm, you know me, but I don't know you."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We," he reached into his suit jacket, retrieving his credentials, "We're from the F.B.I. We're here to catch the unsub that has killed more than twenty-five people in this area. In the last five years." he stated, putting his badge away.

"You said something about not telling the police, right?" called Stiles. He held up his hand, taking a few jerking steps towards the other wolves. Making Scott follow him. "My dad is the Sheriff. He knows about werewolves. Its a werewolf right?" he asked, looking from one agent to the other. "Because, we had some issues with a pack of Alphas a month or so ago. They killed a few of our pack members." he said gravely. "But, they all left." he shrugged, "Or died."

"Stiles... shut up." grumbled Derek. He turned his attention back to the agents. "If there was an omega out here killing people, I would have stopped them by now." he growled. His eyes glowed red for a moment. The look making the younger agent shiver.

Reid inched closer towards Hotch. "But, the wolfsbane..?" he stammered, a hand from Hotch paused him.

"I know that your breed of wolf is allergic to wolfsbane. Though, mine and Reid's breed can wield it with ease. Do you know of any wolf that would aline themselves with a human?" he glanced at Scott and Stiles, then back to Derek.

Derek huffed, "I can vouch for these two idiots." he ignored the indignant sound from Stiles. "Also, it doesn't smell like any of my wolves. I rarely come out this far into the preserve. Its too close to the boarders." He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"But the scent doesn't smell like a male. I mean..." started Scott, getting as close as he could. Scenting the air. "I mean I can smell the scent of a woman under the scent of a male's blood." He stood up again.

"Yeah!" Stiles perked up, "My dad said that they got some blood from the last scene. And it didn't match the guy... um the victim." he jerked forward. Scott had shoved him. "What?" he blinked, "Oh! Right. Um, it came back as blood from a woman. But, they haven't gotten back the DNA profile. Uh yet." he stammered. In his odd chatter he had inched further away from Scott and closer towards Derek.

Derek inched a bit closer towards Stiles, scenting his nerves. A soft rumble he gave off, seemed to calm the teen. The motions made Hotch raise an eye. Reid gave Hotch a look.

"The only female wolf we had in our pack died by the hands of the Alpha pack. Our other one went back to Brazil a few weeks ago. Derek went with her." said Scott, he inched around the broken circle of wolfsbane.

"She was my sister, Cora. Too many bad memories here." he stated softly.

Hotch sighed, "Then it seems we just might need your help in flushing out this rogue suspect." He started to walk back the way they came. Pulling out his cell as he went. "Hey, Morgan. Yeah. Its not human." he said into his cell. "Right. We're on our way." he said. After putting his cell away he called out to Reid. "Meet us at the station. We need to brief the Sheriff on what he is looking for. And we need to keep this as quiet as we can. For all our sakes."

A look of glee erupted upon Stiles' face, though it evaporated at the grim look on Derek's.

~TBC


	2. The Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by ServantIndo

Derek drives towards the Sheriff's station. Stile's jeep in his rear view, while Scott drives on ahead on his motor bike. The three of them are following Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. The walk back to the vehicles was quiet. Before they all set off to the station, Hotch had pulled Derek off to the side.

~

"What is your relationship with the teen?" he had asks. His features stern.

Derek eyes him, trying to gauge what he means. "We had a talk with his father, John. Long as I don't do anything that Stiles' doesn't approve of, and we are safe, then he doesn't mind. Trust me. In this town, you live your life while you can." he grumbles out. Feeling a bit put upon.

"How old is he?" asks Hotch. Crossing his arms over his chest.

The Alpha only glares. "Old enough." with that he storms away. Leaving the Agent to figure it out for himself.

~

Scott makes his way into the station first, wanting to get to Sheriff Stilinski first. To explain to him that the BAU has two werewolves in their unit. Derek stands by his camaro, glaring at Hotch and Reid as they follow the young wolf.

"What was that all about?" asks Stiles, moving to stand next to his mate. His hands stuffed in his jeans to keep himself to flailing his arms around.

Derek huffs out a sigh, "They know about us. How mingled our scents are." he looks over at his young mate. "They might confront your dad about it."

Stiles grunts, mouth hanging open. "But how... oh yeah. Wolves. Damn!" he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. Trying to defend himself from scrutiny. "But, dad gave us the ok. I thought as long as he knows that no one could do anything about it? Its like saying, here kid have some icecream, oh wait your lactose intolerant, no icecream for you." he mumbles.

"What?" blinks Derek.

"Never mind." he smirks, "I'm not lactose intolerant." with a wink he makes his way into the station. He'll defend his and Derek's relationship until the cows come home.

Watching him a moment, Derek sighs again, softer this time. The sight of his mate calming his nerves before he follows as well.

~

Sheriff John Stilinski was talking to Deputy Perrish near the front desk as the others enter. His attention diverts to his son's upset features. "Everything alright, kiddo?" he asks, freeing Perrish from their conversation.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything is peachy keen." he grumbles, making a beeline to his father's office. Derek following.

John looks from them, towards the others before him. His attention rests on Scott who looks just as anxious. "What do you need Scott?" he asks, trying to keep his tone light.

Hotch walks up next to Scott, extending his hand to John as he shows him his credentials. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. We're from the BAU."

With a nod John shakes his offered hand. "John Stilinski, everyone calls me Sheriff." he smirks. Though he can hear his son groan from his office.

Reid raises a brow at that, "We found the three of them at the last known crime scene. Is it normal for them to get involved in cases like this?" he asks.

"Yeah." sighs John, his shoulders sagging a bit. "I try to keep them out of this sort of thing. But, kids." he shrugs.

"Sheriff?" Scott says, with them being in the foyur of the station he chooses his words carefully. "These two... um. Agents. Their like 'me.'" he says gently. "And like Derek." he adds at last. Looking between the agents and the Sheriff. "Just wanted you to know. That way... I don't know. I'll just..." he stammers, leaving them to join Stiles and Derek in his office.

"Well," starts John. Blinking a few times before he looks back at the agents. "That's good to know. Come on, we'll all talk in my office. Officer Tara, can you be sure to not have anyone disturb my office?" he asks the woman officer at the front desk. She nods in confirmation. "This way, gentlemen." he gestures.

Once everyone was in the office, he closed the blinds and locked his door. "Alright, the walls are not sound proof, but this will have to do. Now when you said they were like you and Derek, you meant werewolves right?" he asks Scott. Who only nods.

"Their a different breed, John." says Derek lightly. "You've seen what mine and Scott's breed can do. What we look like in our beta forms."

"Beta forms?" perks Reid. A look of curiosity upon his features.

"Yeah. In our breed we are all born as betas, or turned with a bite into betas. You either inherit alpha from a family member or your kill another alpha to gain that rank. Rarely are alphas born." informs Derek, he's standing next to a sitting Stiles, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Correct," stats Hotch. Looking at the Sherriff. "In our breed your born a rank. Alpha, beta and omega. Betas never change. While omegas can have what we call Alpha Swings. If they are in danger of losing their life, or the life of a loved one, they can go into this swing to potentially out rank their opponent. It only lasts a short time, and its very rare." Hotch glances at Reid with a fond, half smile. Making his little omega blush and adjust his stance.

"And our breed has typically only one transformation form. The beta form. While alphas can have a more wolf like form, it's hard to control thus most alphas will refrain from going into that form." Derek says softly, "The Hale pack though, has a third form for the alpha, a pure wolf form. Its hard to obtain though. I'm still working on it." he grumbles.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll get there." Stiles' smirks, patting his mate on the thigh.

"The breed Reid and I are from has different forms. No matter your rank you can release certain characteristics. Ears and tail can become wolf while the rest of the body stays human."

"What!?" exclaims Stiles, jerking up from his chair. "You can become Kemonomimi!?" he asks, looking excited.

"A what?" asks Hotch, his brows drawing together.

"Kemonomimi, its a Japanese word for cat person. Usually they only have the ears, teeth, eyes and tail of the animal they represent. In our causes we'd be the wolf, or dog version." explains Reid. As if he read it from a pamphlet.

"Right..." groans Hotch. "I guess. Another form we have is fully wolf but on two legs. Fur, claws and teeth. Most usually the tail won't form in this one. But, in full wolf form, that any rank can gain will have the tail."

"Any form can have the knot." stammers Reid.

"Reid!"

"S-sorry." he stammers again, blushing brightly.

"Sorry about that." stats Hotch, giving his mate a stern look. Features nearly screaming 'too much information!'

Stiles can only smirk as Derek and Scott look as uncomfortable as Reid. "Hehe... them too." he giggles.

"Stiles!"

"Bro!"

Stiles can only grin as his father puts his face in both of his hands. A long pained groan escaping the man. His grin morphs into a smirk.

"Alright. Enough." his father groans out. "What does this information have to do with the guy that is killing all those people in the preserve?"

"Its a female werewolf." Derek says softly, crossing his arms over his chest again after gently smacking Stiles upside the back of his head.

"Dude!" his young mate grunts. "Come on... it was funny."

"Wait? A female werewolf?" asks John picking up his files of all the recent murders. "Why would a werewolf kill so many people?" he asks.

"Could have been a trauma in her life. Someone could have been hurt by a man, or she could have suffered from the hands of someone. A loved one could have died or left her if they found out what she was doing." stats Reid, his hands gesturing quickly as he speaks. "All we know is that she's using a rare breed of wolfsbane to circle her victims. Its one of those breeds that effect our breed differently than it would theirs." he gestures to Scott and Derek.

"When I knelt by the scene I felt nauseous. Is that what you mean?" asks Scott, looking at the agents.

"Yes, if you had touched any of it we'd be taking you to Deaton." says Derek, relaxing his arms. The finger tips of his right hand gently brushed against Stile's shoulder.

"Deaton?" asks Hotch.

"He was my mother's emissary, before the fire."

"Emissary in training, right here!" Stiles points at himself.

"You've got a spark?" asked Reid, curious. He smiles at Stiles' quick nod. "What does it fee... sorry." he stops short at the look from his mate. "Another time."

"Sure." nods Stiles.

"Anyway. This strain of wolfsbane is very deadly to their breed of wolf. For ours, its more of an aphrodisiac." stats Hotch. Pretending to not notice the blush forming across Reid cheeks.

"But, when he got too close he fell to his knees. Are you sur..."

"Scott."

"What? He did!"

"The scent of the wolfsbane blocked it from you. I could smell it, so drop it."

"I um... it hits weaker ranked wolves of our breed the hardest. Seeing as I'm an omega it hit me pretty hard. My knees buckled, yes. But, once I got away from it I was able to calm back down." confessed Reid.

John looked a bit green, he didn't want this young man to have to explain that he got aroused from the scent of some weird plant ash.

"Oh." Scott says lamely. Feeling like a jerk for putting the nice agent on the spot. "Sorry, man. Um, sir. I'm um... I'm sorry." Reid only shrugs.

"I've blundered worse things." he murmurs.

"What this all means is that the female werewolf has to be our breed, if she wasn't then she would have been found dead along with the first victim she used the ash on." stats Hotch, a stern look on his face. Trying to will everyone to stay on track.

"There isn't any packs in California that are like ours. There is one in Portland, Oregon and Las Vegas, Nevada. Which was the pack I was kicked out of..." mumbles Reid near the end.

"Hey." says Hotch, inching closer to his mate. "You showed them how strong you are, and you left on your own." with Reid's nod he pulls away.

"The one in Portland is respected. They rarely have any problems, and if a wolf of theirs goes rogue they take care of it before we even hear of it." says Reid, continuing. "So we just need to figure out if a female has left either packs." he starts as his phone starts to ring. "Yeah Garcia, your on speaker."

"Hello my lovelies. Allow me to take you into the world of the perverse." chirps a giggly voice.

"What do you have, Garcia?" asked Hotch, his right hand coming up towards his mouth. A concentrated look upon his face.

"Well, all the victims are from the areas surrounding Sacramento, and all of the men have had credit card transactions at the same adult video store."

"What?" perked up Stiles. He looked a bit pale, though calmed as Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, seems our vics liked to rent it instead of stealing it. Like everyone else." grumbled the woman. "And its all the same prices, every other week or month they'd go into ye olde porn-e shoppe and make a purchase of ten bucks, which after calling the store they do two movie rentals for five bucks each. You have to leave your credit card and ID on file with them."

"So in case you take off with the movie they can still bill you for it." murmured Reid.

"Right you are boy wonder!"

"Garcia, can you see what it was that they were renting that would cause any links to the unsub's targeting them?" asked Hotch.

"Unfortunately, no, Sir. All I was able to do was figure out what place they all visited based on credit card information and that only gave me so much. But! I have the shops address and I've already sent it to your phones! You'll just have to drive down there and ask them in person, sir. Tech Goddess out!" the phone clicks softly before blinking out.

"Sacramento is a six hour drive from here. Its already getting late." says John. "Do you gentlemen have lodgings for the night?" He stands up from his desk, grabbing his coffee mug.

"Not yet." murmurs Reid. Looking at Hotch for direction.

"You two could always stay with Derek."

"Stiles!" hisses Derek, leaning forward. "What did we talk about a few weeks ago, you don't randomly invite people to crash in my loft."

"Derek... come on. They'd be safer in your loft, more room to move around. They could," he snickered, "Let their tails down..." a giggle, "And relax between looking for a killer and saving some lives."

Huffing a loud sigh, Derek stands up once more. "Your welcome to stay with me." he says, nearly in monotone.

Reid looks at Hotch for conformation. "It'd be nice, not having to hide what we are for once." he says softly to his mate. Hotch only nods.

"Reid call Morgan and let him know. They should be done at the morgue by now. Tell him and the others to look for lodgings for the night."

"On it." he lifts his phone as he leaves the office. Derek smirks as he hears the words; pretty boy, on the other end of the line.

"I've got spare rooms. Its only me and my mom. My dad keeps wanting to stay but, he isn't welcome." Scott grumbles at the end, crossing his arms over his chest. Hotch only nods, poking his head out of the office to tell Reid. "I'll write down the address. He can text it to them."

"Well, we should head to the loft to make sure Derek doesn't have any unmentionables laying on the floor." stats Stiles, getting to his feet. He makes to walk forward when Derek grips him hard by his shoulder.

"Stiles."

"What? Never know." he winks at his mate, and wiggles free of his grip to quickly leave the office. "Bye dad!" he calls out, trying to stay ahead of his fuming mate.

"There, I'll give this to the other guy and meet your other BAU members at my house." Scott says, taking a post-it note to Reid, who was struggling to keep Morgan on track from the sounds of things. Apparently he had told his team member that there were a different breed of werewolves residing in Beacon Hills. "Hey... here. They can crash here for the night."

"Oh, thanks." he takes the note, "Hey Morgan, we got you and the others a place to sleep tonight. Hmm? What!? No!" he walked down the hall further to try and keep his conversation private. Scott could only smirk at his back as he left the station. Shaking his head as Derek yelled at Stiles. His best friend already in his jeep and halfway out of the parking lot.

Back in the office, Hotch stood alone with the Sheriff. "May I have a word with you?" he asks sternly.

A loud sigh escapes John's body. Almost deflating him where he stood. "I have a feeling what this little talk will be about. So let me save you the trouble. My son has almost died more times then I'd even like to think about. Derek is strong. He protects my son and the other kids in his pack with a fierceness only seen in a strong man." he steps up to Hotch. "Stiles has my permission to date and sleep with Derek. Because, and you might agree with me on this, life is short. They keep each other calm and safe. Apparently Stiles is some sort of anchor for Derek. Helps the young man to remember that he is also human."

"Stiles is still a minor." stats Hotch, tilting his head, his brows drawn close together.

"Right. But, he is my son. And he has my permission. Is there anything else?"

Hotch watches John's face, takes in his relaxed body language. Only marred by the sight of his tight shoulders and stern looking eyes. "No. That's all." he turns to leave, calling for Reid. "I wasn't given Derek's address." he says to the Sheriff.

With a nod, the Sheriff writes a quick note down and hands the slip to Hotchner. "Here you go, its not hard to find."

"Thank you, John." with a nod from the other man, Hotch meets up with Reid, their go bags still in their SUV.

~Preserve

The scent of the air is what would draw her to the last crime scene. The man was easy to hunt. His taste in films lead her to know that he was just like the man who hurt her. Who hurt her little sister.

She could still smell the wolfsbane in the earth. The scent of it arousing her. She goes to her knees, her hands digging in the earth near the scene. Her eyes flutter shut as she takes in the scent of wolfsbane and werewolf.

Wait.

Werewolf?

She jerks to her feet, looking around. The signs are all there. Three... no five different sets of foot prints. Newer ones. As fresh as this afternoon. Its nearly midnight, two types of wolves were here. And a human boy. The boy smells familar, but she can't place him.

A low rumbling growl fills the woods as her wolf claims her. Filling her with rage that other wolves would enjoy her kill. Her eyes blink as she figures out who the other wolves must have been. "Hale..." she growls. "Where were you Hale! When my sister and I needed you!" she roars into the night sky. In a flash she's gone.

tbc


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants some smexy times with his beau. But nooo... agents in the house. So they go to a porn store instead. Then another place to wind down.

Having spent the night, Stiles wakes warm and smothered. He jerks awake, finding that he was upon his stomach, left leg bent and hitched up on the mattress. A warm body was draped over his back. He smiled slowly as the light breathing gave him comfort. "Derek." he murmured, trying to shrug the Alpha off of him.

A soft growl rumbled in the wolf's chest, "Mmmph... still sleeping."

Stiles giggles, wiggling back against him. "Yeah?" He smirks, bumping his boxers clad rump back against Derek's groin. "Sure about that? We could have some fun before they wake up." he giggles again at the growl his mate lets out.

"They'll smell it." he rumbles, nosing at Stile's left ear.

"Ohhhh yeah. What if I want them to smell it? You know they talked to my dad about us. I'm sick of people who think they know what's right for me, going behind my back to my dad about stuff about me." he grumbles, bottom lip pouted out. A warm chuckle against his back makes him smile a bit.

"We still wont. I don't want that alpha to glare at me. He knows how to use a gun, Stiles." Pulling away from his young mate. "We'll just have to wait for them to leave town." he stretches his legs, pushing the rest of the way off of the bed.

"No way!" he grumbles, nearly pouncing Derek. With all the strength he can muster he pins his older mate to the wall. "No... no. We are not going to do that. We are going to have fun with each other. And they can just... suck eggs. Or each other. I don't care. I wont be denied my smexy times, just because of some prudish FBI agents." all the while his hands were grazing up and down Derek's sides. Brushing finger tips against his pebbled nipples.

"Stiles." he growls lightly. Pressing his hands firmly against Stile's on his chest. "We can... ugh... Stiles!" he pushes against his young mate, Stiles had pressed his groin against Derek's. Grinding against him until he stuttered.

"Kiss me... that's all I want. I wanna taste you... please?" he asks, struggling back against Derek. Wanting to press up against him again. "Please?" he begs. Making a the soft whimpering sounds that he knows Derek loves to hear.

"Stiles... just one." he flips them around. Pressing Stiles up against the wall. Pressing a firm hand against his chest as he bends down just a bit to press a kiss to his mate's lips. "Just. One." he whispers as he deepens the kiss. Making a pleased sound as his mate moans softly.

~

Aaron stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The sounds of the couple down stairs having woken him up. His little mate whimpers in his sleep. "Ssh. Go back to sleep." he murmurs. Petting his mate's chestnut locks.

"Mmm. Can't. Too noisy downstairs." he grumbles, nuzzling further into Hotch's chest. Mumbling he rests his chin on Aaron's chest. "Should we just get up? Maybe find coffee? Lots of coffee?" he gives a lopsided grin. Which widens at the sight of Aaron's own grin.

They separated, dressed and headed down stairs. Clearing his throat, he hid his smirk as Derek jerked away from Stiles. A blush forming on both of their faces. "Any good coffee shops nearby?"

"Coffee?" perks Stiles, pushing away from the wall to get dressed. The main floor's plan open. The bed Derek uses can be seen at any angle of his loft. Only the upstairs is blocked off. "Derek!" he nearly yelps, "Coffee!" he says, pulling up his jeans. Grabbing his shirt from the end of the bed makes him slip to his knees. Nearly face planting.

"Stiles, slow down." huffs Derek, dressing more slowly. Once his shirt was pulled over his body, his mate just as dressed. "There is one about two blocks down. Its early, were you and your team going to check out that shop in Sacramento?"

Reid nods, though still looks half asleep. A loud yawn stretches his face a moment. He blinks at Hotch. Rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Ugh... coffee first?"

Hotch shares a look with Derek. How they both ended up with caffeine addicted mates is beyond both of them.

~

Five hours later, Reid found himself trying to not blush as he stands in the adult shop all the victims used. Listening to Hotch ask the manager, a forty year old man behind the counter, a name badge on his chest read Curtis.

"Yeah, like I said, I'd have to call the warehouse. They have all the records of what the customers rent or purchase." he picks up his cordless. Looking at the other couple in the shop. Not sure if they younger one was really eighteen.

"Ohh, look at this one!" called the young man. Holding up a stroker that looked like a young porn stars face. "He does gay porn. Kinda looks like Isaac." he holds it up to his boyfriend.

"Stiles. Stop picking stuff up." groans Derek. He was fighting a blush, he can't even begin to remember how Stiles convinced the agents to let them tag along on this trip. All he knew now was he was trying to keep Stiles from embarrassing him further.

"Thanks." the manager says into the phone. Putting it back on the its charger base. "Okay, they will send the files here by tomorrow. Or if you'd rather they can fax them to another location." he says, looking between the agents while trying to keep an eye on the young couple. "Hey, if you have any questions, or want to see a product out of the box, let me know guys." he says to them over the agents.

Stiles gives him a double thumbs up. A wicked grin on his face.

"T-thanks." says Derek. Jerking away from Stiles as the boy picks up a double ended dong. "Put that back!" he growls. "If your not careful I'll by the next thing you pick up and use it. On. You." he growls low, inching closer to a now blushing Stiles.

"Oh yeah?" he asks, wagging his brows at him after a moment. He starts to scan the store for a toy that Derek promised to use on him. "Hehe, don't make threats your not willing to follow thru on, dude." he snickers. Making his way over to the stroker area again. Eying the FleshLight series. He doesn't want one that looks like a anus. Nor a vagina. The mouth one tho. He'd use that with or without Derek. He looks over his shoulder at his mate, a slowly forming wicked smile crosses his face. His fingers inching closer to the toy.

Derek only huffs, failing to control his blush.

"If you could send the files to," he digs in his wallet, pulling out a card with Garcia's fax. "This number, if you have them in digital form, email them to this person. That would be better. She can compile just the victims faster than going sheet by sheet." he says to the manager.

"How many people work in this store?" asked Reid. "Any female employees that might hold something against customers?"

"We got two ladies working here. Amanda Lopez and Izzy Neumond." he says, looking at them both. "I can give you the names of any clerks that work here. Not just the girls if it will help. When Amanda works here she goes by Raven. Izzy goes by Izard. Like Lizard, but with out the L. She's a bit odd." he admits with a shrug.

"Thank you, but that will be all." says Hotch, nodding his head. "Thank you for your time."

"Stiles!" Reid blinks as Derek suddenly yells. "I'm not buying you two toys. Pick one and we will go." Hotch hides his smile, thanking the manager once more before both agents leave. "Really, what would you need with a stroker that looks like a mouth and a vibrating dildo?" he grumbles. "Put one of them back." he stands with his arms folded over his chest.

"Fine." he grumbles, putting the vibrator back. "Your tongue feels better anyway." he smirks at the growing blush. Putting the fleshlight in his mate's hands. "There, get that. I'll wait in your pretty car." he giggles as Derek growls at him. "Hehe."

The whole time, the manager sits with a stone expression. Seen this, been there. So over it.

~

The agents left while Derek made his purchase. Stiles having waved them off. "Can we swing by Manga and More before we head to my dad's station?" he asks as Derek gets into the camaro. With a nod from Derek he beams with joy. "Good, the new fifty-twos should be out. I don't wanna be surrounded by death all day. Some comics will fix that." he buckles up as Derek makes his way back to Beacon Hills. Its just about 7pm before they pull up to a local run comic book and novelty shop called "Manga and More."

"Stiles." Derek calls, holding him back from entering the store just yet.

"Hm?" he asks, raising his brows at his mate.

"Its going to be too loud for me in there." he says. Flinching as Stiles pushing the door open a bit, loud music streams out of the shop.

Blinking at the door then quickly back at Derek, "Oh, shi... okay! Wait here, I'll see if they can turn it down." he slips into the shop. "Hey! Mugen!" he calls to the girl sitting behind the counter.

The girl looks up from her issue of Shonen Jump. Its old, as though its been read over and over by any one willing to pick it up. She wore glasses, the frames black and red. She smiles brightly at Stiles. "Ills! What's up, honey pie?" she asks, her curvy frame hopping off of the chair she was sitting on. She rests on her elbows on the front glass display case. A noticeable scar trails from her right ear to her right eye. Stiles had curiously asked her what happened, she only told him it happened with she was fourteen, and her older sister beat the guy who did it to her.

"Can you turn your awesome music down?" he asks, pointing at the door. "My.. uh... my boyfriend has sensitive hearing." he ducks his head a bit. Looking bashful.

"What!" she yells, grinning widely at him. "Booo boo boyfriend!" she giggles, turning around to lower the volume of her iPod home. The sweet sounds of 17 Crimes by AFI fading into the background. "There you go, hon. Any lower and I'll need a hearing aid." she smirks.

"Thanks, Mu! Your the best!" he went to let Derek in when his mate entered. "Ah, there he is. Just wait here while I find the new releases." he says, making his way off to the north end of the shop.

Leaning against the counter again, she eyes Stiles' boyfriend. "So, got a favorite comic? I could look it up for you?"

"I don't... I don't really read... comics."

"Ah, you do look more like a manga man."

"I. I don't even know what that is." he confesses.

She stares at him, her poster going stiff. "Stiles. Stiles!" she yells, making the teen run over to them.

"What!? What's wrong!?" he asks, looking between the two.

"Your boy here don't read comics. Stiles! He doesn't know what manga is." she looks at him with wide eyes. "How can that be? The name of the shop is Manga and More. How can he NOT know what manga is, Stiles!?" she tries to take a calming breath. Stiles looking confused. His brows raised as she speaks up again. "Go find vol ones of, O.P, FMA and Bleach. Now."

Stiles nods as he runs off to the manga section. Finding the manga that she asked of him. He comes back, putting volume one of Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece and Bleach on the counter. "That all?" he asks, panting a bit in his rush. When she nods he goes off to look at the comics he came for.

"Take these." she stacks them up and hands them to Stiles' boyfriend. "If you don't like them, then I'll find something else. Just give them a chance, even if its only One Piece. Even if its only One Piece. I haven't meet anyone who doesn't like O.P." she waves at his hand as he goes for his wallet. "On the house."

"Thank you." he says quietly. Standing back as Stiles puts a few issues from the new fifty-two on the counter. He pays for those at least. One to make Stiles happy and he feels bad for taking some graphic novels for free. The price tags on them saying each ran for ten bucks.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr...?" she asks, because Stiles didn't introduce them.

"Derek. You can call me Derek."

She beams a bright smile at him. "Name's Mugen, regulars call me Mu or MuMu. Kinda like what does a cow say, sort of thing." she giggles, his smile making her feel more giddy.

"It's nice to meet you, Mu." he says, looking at Stiles at the teen beams at him. Nearly bouncing on his feet. "Ready?" he asks.

"After you, Mr. Hale." he beams brighter. Eager to read some comics and gets his mind off of all the death around their quiet little town. They both miss the wide eyes of the girl behind the counter.

"Hale?" she whispers. Hand slowly inching up to her face. Finger barely brushing her scar. "Derek Hale...?" she whimpers. Tears filling her eyes. "Izzy... ngh." she curls in on herself, looking for her phone. Shakily she breaks down.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O oh noes!
> 
> Side note, I work at an adult shop in real life. I know stuff about adult toys. *is a bit evil* hehe. Toy will be used in later chapters.


	4. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know the unsubs name. Lets see why she's doing what she is doing. And why she's so mad at the Hales.

She spent all day. All night looking for the remains of the Hale house. Wasn't until noon that she found it. The burnt husk of a place. She growled at the building. As if it was the cause of all her suffering. Her hazel eyes looked around the property as she walked. This is the place she'd leave her next victim.

A way for her to spit on the Hale name.

It was their fault she lost her sister. She would disgrace them. What remains of them at least. A smirk pulled at her lips, knowing she'd go with a hooker this time. Be only fitting that she leaves a torn up bitch on their porch. She left the way she came. Going through her phone. Looking up information on local call girls. She'd make this one so sweet for the Hales.

~ few hours later

"This way, baby. Don't worry I got you." She giggled. Helping a woman walk into the woods. "My place isn't accessible from the road. But, what can you do? City won't let me pave the road. Seeing as most of that road would cut through the preserve." She giggled, helping the stumbling woman.

The woman wore a shiny mini skirt. Her crop top snug around her upper body. Keeping her modest breasts encased. Her arms covered with a fluffy black jacket. "Mmm. No problem, honey. Long as you got the goods." Her glossy lips lifted in a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. In my house.. ah! Here we are." She walked the hooker to the front porch. "Got a lot of work to do, on this old girl." She sighs. Letting the woman walk before her, digging her hand into her left pocket. Pulling out a flexible metal cord. The length barely a foot and a half long. The metal cord razor thin. "On more thing, baby." She whispers into the woman's ear. "You are a present. Gotta get you ready for them."

"What? That wasn't the deal. A thousand bucks and an ounce of coke." She huffed, jerking away from the other woman only to get caught up short. Something digging into her throat.

"Mmm, nope. New deal. I keep my hard earned, tax paying money, there isn't any drugs and you die like the trash your mama made you!" She jerks her hands, listening to the sweet sounds of the woman choking to death. The cord ending her young life. She blinks as her cells starts to ring with the unfamiliar sound. The tone she picked for her little sister. She let the hooker fall as she went for her phone. Reading "MuMu Fluffykins" as the caller. She took a deep breath before she answered. "Hey?"

"I-izzy?" a cracking voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Came the woman's clipped response. "W-what's up, Mugen?" She looked around, trying to stay calm. "Thought you never wanted to see or talk to me again, kiddo. What's wrong?"

"I… I found him." Came the shaky reply. "D-Derek Hale. He was in here." The voice whimpers. "He's the boyfriend of one of my regulars. A kid I call Ills. Stiles something. Think his dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Izzy." She gasps out, "Derek might still know an alpha, of their breed. You've… you've got to stop all the killings. Ask for a pardon." She sniffles into her phone. "I… there's a chance he can help me. No reason for you to do any more killings. I know your the one leaving all those bodies in the preservation." A long pause. "Izzy? You still there?"

Elizabeth "Izzy" Newmond takes a deep breath. If she knows, then the Hales know. If the feds haven't been called in yet. "I've got to go. Late for work." She hangs up on her sister. Her throat tight. She frowns at her phone. Having a missed call from her work. As she listens to the voice mail she grows more furious. "So, the FBI is in town, huh? Looking for bodies like you already Melody, aren't you just so special?" She kicks at the rapidly cooling corpse at her feet. "But, we gotta make you pretty for them first." Her claws extending as she knelt before her prey. Clawing her god awful outfit to ribbons. "How men find that set up hot, I'll never know." She hummed a tune, as she used her claws to destroy the woman's sex. Once her hands were blood slicked, she ran her claws down the woman's breasts. Destroying the soft tissue. With her hands still red, she placed them flat on the door of the hollowed Hale house. With a finger she started to write a few words. Her eyes glinting as she finished. Once done, she left to find the river she knew cut through the preserve.

She returned a short time later, hands clean. A sage green bag in her hands. The intoxicating scent of her favorite wolfsbane wafting up from the opening. She circled the dead woman's body. Knowing this strain made the Hale pack sick if they touched it. Once done, she looked over her work. Pulled her phone from her pocket. She backed up as she took a photo. A hard expression on her face as she sent the photo to her sister. The text under it read: "Hard to stop when its so much fun, princess."

~Beacon Hills Sheriff's Station

It was the third day of the BAU being in their little town. John had met the rest of the team. Even listened in to a few calls from their technical analysis. She sounded like she'd be good friends with his son. His brows met his hairline a few times as she interacted with her team. He could only shake his head as Agent Morgan played along with her.

"Some team you've got, Agent." He smiled at Hotch.

Hotch's eyes crinkled a tiny bit. Always the professional. "Thank you." He called out to Garcia, "Did you get any hits on the women who work at that shop?" His eyes went to Derek. The alpha had scented a female werewolf at the shop. Though, he said nothing until that morning.

Derek knew that if he or the others said anything, that Stiles would have wanted to go hunt her down. His young mate didn't get enough sleep as it was.

"Yup! Amber Lopez was arrested for a dui, back in 2005. Her mom bailed her out, and sent her to rehab. She doesn't have any anything else. Tho, Elizabeth "Izzy" Neumond has a clean record. Pays her bills on time. Is always sure to have her taxes paid, pretty much moved to Sacramento after her and her sister Mugen were kicked out of their home. Oh… wait. There is a hospital record on Mugen. Turns out when she was fourteen she was sexually assulted and tortured. She spent four months in the urgent care unit. Oh… poor girl."

"Wait!" Perked Stiles, discarded his comic book. "Mugen? As in MuMu who runs the comic shop I love with all my heart, Mugen?" He looked at Derek then his dad. "She's fu.. um really nice!" He explains, "she wouldn't do all these killings."

"She didn't smell like a werewolf Stiles, calm down. I already talked to them about all this." Huffed his mate, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"No. We think Izzy might be the unsub. A clean record doesn't always mean a person can't do these sort of crimes." He said to Stiles. Looking back at Morgan's phone. "Garcia, does Izzy and her sister live together?"

"No sir. Izzy moved to Sacramento about… oh…"

"What is it, baby girl?" Asked Morgan. Tilting his cell near his mouth.

"Seems Mugen and Izzy had a falling out a few months ago. Mugen kicked her out, got a file here of a restraining order filed against Izzy by Mugen. What ever happened between them had to be bad. Mugen has photos on her Facebook of when they were kids. Any closer and they'd be the same person." A sad pout could be heard in the normally bubbly woman's voice.

"Does Izzy have an address?" Asked Hotch, arms crossed over his chest. Eyes on Reid as he worked on his map.

"Um… nothing in her name. I'll check the information her work sent me. Back in a jiffy, my super saiyan!"

Stiles only giggled at that. Reid shaking his head. Derek gave him a look. "Super… its a race of aliens in Dragonball Z. What?" He gasped, "You've never seen DBZ? Oh my god Derek!"

The alpha only glared at his young mate. Then stiffened, looking at the door as a woman came into view. Her hands were shaking. A phone clutched between them.

"Your looking for my sister, aren't you?" She asked, idly pushing up her glasses.

"Mu?" Ventured Stiles, standing. He approached her slowly, keeping his hands up. "What's wrong?" He yelps as she starts to fall to her knees. Agent Morgan helps Stiles get her into his vacated seat.

"She… she's been doing all the killings. I.. I told her to stop. That she had to stop. That I found Derek… he… he can cure me." She looked up at the alpha. "That," she turned her gaze to Stiles. "That he might know an alpha of his breed who would be willing to give me the bite." She held out her phone. Giving it to Agent Morgan. "She sent that to me this morning. I… I don't know where it was taken. Or who that woman was… but, she's not going to stop on her own."

Morgan looked at the girl, then at her phone. "Hotch. We got a problem."

"Now we can really play. Come and find me Hale bitch!" Was written in what looked to be blood on a door. A deceased woman sprawled on the porch next to the door.

Hotch looked at the photo as Reid inched over to get a peak. "Hmm, seems to be that same ash around her body as the other victims. She destroyed the breasts this time." Reid commented, turning away to work on his map some more.

"Derek, does this look familiar to you, at all?" Asked Morgan, holding the phone out of Stiles view, ignoring the irradiated huff the teen let out.

Derek eyes the photo. Then stood ridged. "Yeah." He growled. Eyes flashing red, making Mugen gasp. "That's the front door to my family's ruined house."

Mugen gasped again. "I… I'm so sorry." She sniffled. "We came down this way to find the Hale house. We knew that Talia was an alpha. She could give me the bite if I petitioned for it. I… I was a freak in my birth pack." She whimpered, the sound pulling at Derek's wolf. "She said that we should find your mom. I could get the bite and be a wolf like the rest of my family. The only human born from two born wolves. I was cast out. Rejected."

Reid stopped working, hand shaking as he had a flash of his own past. Knowing that his mother was the reason his father abandoned him. He turned to Mugen.

"There was… my mother…" Derek starts. He stops as Mugen nods.

"I know. I heard about the fire. Only your uncle survived. You and Laura were in New York. But, it didn't matter. We were caught by a hunter. He was sick. Calling us monsters. With what he put Izzy through?" She shook her head. "He was the monster. Izzy was only sixteen, I was fourteen. He tortured her. For days. But… when he got bored of electrocuting her and cutting her up only to watch it heal? Yeah, rape was the only thing that he went for after that." Her eyes grew distant. Blinking away her growing tears. "But, raping the same girl for a while gets boring. So, move on to the younger 'wolf,' no one will care because she's just a werewolf." She shuddered. "Izzy screamed at him to stop. To leave me alone. That I wasn't a wolf like her." She hugged her arms around herself. Not even feeling Stiles put his arm around her shoulders. "When he finished, he put this hook blade in my ear."

Stiles gasped, "What?" He eyed the scar that ran from her right ear to her right eye.

She patted his knee. "I don't know what happened after that. The pain of the blade cutting into my ear. When I came to I was in the hospital. Most of my face was bandaged, my left wrist was broken. And Izzy was staring out the window. She looked so broken." She paused, "I took up the offer to see someone. To work out any lasting effects that guy laid on us. Izzy tho, said she was fine. That she was a wolf. That nothing could break her." She shook her head. "I didn't believe her, but I didn't push her. Then, a year ago. She came home smelling of wolfsbane, the good one, and her hands were bloody."

"She killed her first victim." Intoned Hotch.

Mugen nodded, "Yeah. I confronted her. She said it was for the better good. That monsters needed to be culled from the herd before they started acting up. I had my shop by then. I had a new life. Friends. Loyal customers." She gave Stiles a weak smile. "I didn't want to lose it all for whatever she was doing. I just thought she was hunting rogue werewolves. But, I kicked her out of my apartment. I got a restraining order. Told her I never wanted to see her again. Not if she was doing that."

Derek huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You should have told someone."

"I know. I'll take whatever punishment for my actions. But, she was my only family. My pack said to me as we left, that if I came back as human I would be signing my own death certificate." She whimpered once again, body shaking as she cried openly. "Izzy was all I had left."

"If you had no contact with her, how did you get this photo?" Asked Morgan. Holding up her Tony Tony Chopper encased phone.

"I called her. After these two left my shop last night. She told me that she had to go to work and hung up on me." A broken sob left her. "An hour later I got that image." She held her hands to her eyes. "Gods… I can't unsee something like that. Why would she do that!?"

Reid swallowed before he spoke up. "She must have seen something in the first few victims that reminded her of that guy who assulted the both of you. Something he rented or purchased from her work."

"Yeah. She would come home mad anytime a guy rented any of the pseudo-rape bondage films. The ones that pretend to kidnap the fake victims. All those films are staged." She looked from Morgan to Reid. "That's how she did it? How she picked them?"

"Seems to be the case." Reid said softly.

"Do you know where your sister is now?" Asked John Stilinski. Having let all they had to say sink in first.

"No." She shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I doubt she'll answer her phone if I call her. She knows I'd find Derek and tell him. You… your an alpha, aren't you?"

Derek nodded.

She took in a shuddering breath. "Ok. I'll help however you need me to. She has to be stopped. From what I gained from that message. She's going to start hunting you and yours next. After that hunter attacked us, she blamed your name. That everything was the Hales fault. If they had taken time out of their precious lives we could have gotten the bite for me in Oregon. But, I found out later that the fire had just happened. The letter made it to the property afterwards. She, your mom, never got it. We didn't know then. We set out to find her." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. But, we need to get to my family's house." Derek grabbed his jacket. "Stay here with her, Stiles."

"Reid. I want you stay here. Call us if Izzy happens by." Hotch said, clapping his omega on the shoulder. He, Derek, John and Morgan left shortly thereafter.

Stiles could only hold Mugen as she sobbed.

(Tbc)


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Mugen's past. Derek has some feels.

Morgan drove the government issued SUV, following Derek Hale as they drove through town. One hand gripped the wheel while his other drummed his fingers against his knee. "Hotch?"

"Hmm?"

"What is up with you and this guy?" He waved his hand up towards the black camaro.

Hotch sat quietly. Sighing softly he said, "He's engaging in a relationship with a minor." He shakes his head. "I know the boy is seventeen, he has his father's consent, but it still… doesn't seem right."

Morgan was silent. Eyes on the road. As they entered the preservation, he spoke up again. "If Stiles is consent, and his father doesn't have any problems with it, then why sweat it?"

"I don't know. I would just think they'd wait."

"Hotch, how many years do you have on Reid?"

"Thats... that isn't the point. Morgan, let's just drop it. I'll work it out. From what the sheriff said, he's got a few more months before he turns eighteen. Let's just focus on the case."

Morgan parks the SUV next to Derek's car. The Sheriff pulling up behind the camaro. All four men get out. Walking up to a waiting Agent Rossi and Prentiss. "Be so beautiful here, if it wasn't for this."

Derek can only nod as they make their way up to the house. Derek recoils at the scent of freshly ground wolfsbane. "I'll wait by my car." He growls, leaving them to their work.

Hotch watches him go, eyes turning back to his teammates. "Do we have an ID?"

Prentiss shakes her head. "Garcia is doing a face check on local woman arrested for prostitution."

"Its messier than the last victims. The unsub made sure it would be bloody." Groans Rossi, taking a few steps up to the porch. "She is nearly in pieces."

"There is a lot of rage in this kill." Morgan notes. Kneeling closer to the body. Blue gloved hands pulling some of the torn, blood soiled clothing away from the body. "Man."

"Elisabeth Neumond. We have her sister, Mugen Neumond in custody at the station." Informs Hotch. "Reid is keeping an eye on her."

"Got my deputies keeping an eye out for Elizabeth. I told them to just keep track of her. That they are to contact me if they find her, but to not engage. I don't want to lose any of my men to this woman." John interjects.

"We understand. Might be for the best." Hotch says, looking up at the brunt husk of the house. "Might be able to tell me what importance this house has?"

"Aww hell. The Hales built it back when Beacon Hills was still forming. About ten years ago it was set on fire." He looked back at Derek. A frown on his face as he continues, "Most of the Hales, werewolf and human alike died in the fire. Only Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, survived. He was hospitalized for years." He shrugged, "Derek would know more then anyone. You should ask him."

"We will, Morgan?" Hotch glances at his agent, then tilts his head slightly in Derek's direction.

"On it."

Derek leaned against his car, arms crossed over his chest. Body language defensive. He knew what they were talking about. His hearing picking up their conversation easily. He eyed the dark man. Knowing what he was going to ask him. Once Morgan was close enough he started talking. "When I was sixteen I meet a woman. Her name was Kate Argent." He looked off into the woods. "I thought I was in love. She.. she used me to learn the weakness of my pack. Used everything I ever said to her against my family. She and a few others set my home on fire. Killing my mother, the alpha, and many, many others. Innocent children." He flashed his red eyes on Morgan.

He only listened. "I know how that can feel. Someone I trusted in my youth betrayed that trust. He was killed in prison. When his fellow inmates found out what kind of monster he really was." He says softly.

"My monster was killed by my uncle. After he spent months killing everyone else involved. I.. I had no choice but to kill him when it was over. Peter died right over there," he vaguely points off to a close section of the property. "But, he's resourceful, found a way back. He lost most of his power." He looks at Morgan, taking in the build of his face. "I'd do anything to protect Stiles. Even if it means my own death."

"I hear ya. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect my team." He adjusts his stance, arms crossing over his broad chest. "But, I need to know why she is leaving bodies here. In what must be your home."

Derek huffs out a loud sigh. "From what we heard from Mugen, Izzy is blaming me and my family for not preventing what happened to her and her sister. If… if she had know about the fire…"

"No man. Don't do that to yourself. I get it that she's suffered in the past. We all have. This job shows you what very little can do to someone before they snap. She's beyond snapped." He leans against the car as well. "We just got to think ahead of her. Where do you think she'd go next?"

Derek remained silent. Thinking. "If she knows I am here, in Beacon Hills, I don't think she will leave. Not until she gets to me or any of my pack members."

"How many do you have?" His voice soft.

Derek rubs a hand over his face, letting out a pained sound. "Not many." After he collects himself, "Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Peter. My sister Cora is in South America."

"Alright." He turns his body back to Derek, hip leaning against the car. "We will gather them all up in one place. If I know Hotch, this won't end with her arrested. She'll be killed, and buried. Can't have a werewolf in prison."

"Right. The only place I can think of is my loft. Its only got two exits. A large window and the main door."

"Okay. I'll tell Hotch, we'll meet up at the station." He pats Derek on the shoulder before walking back to the other agents.

Derek slips into his car, sending Stiles a quick text. His car roars to life before he heads back to town.

Morgan makes his way back to Hotch and the others. "Hotch, man, we think she might start going after what remains of the Hale pack. Derek is going to move everyone of his to his loft in town."

"We came to the same conclusion. We'll go as well. Give them back up. Might end up being a fight of wolves. So I'll need you, Rossi and Prentiss to provide protection to the human members. We can't have any casualties. Understand?" He asks, looking at each member of his team. Even John nods.

"I need to contact Scott's mom. She isn't in the pack, not officially, just like me, but we know about the werewolves and I'll be damned if I leave my son's side during all this. What do we do about the girl?"

Hotch nods, then says, "We'll take her there as well. Maybe she can get Izzy to surrender peacefully. Which, with this level of violence, is doubtful. Is the coroner on his way?"

John looks at the road as a dark van pulls up. "Actually, there they are. Excuse me, gentlemen, ma'am." He says to their group. Walking down towards the now parked van, "Hey, Bill. Yeah… its a mess." He says.

Hotch turns back to his team. "Stay alert. Focused. Let's go." They all nod as they follow Hotch to the SUV, Rossi getting into the one he and Prentiss rode up in. Morgan and Hotch in their's.

Morgan lets the Sheriff know they were leaving. Grimacing at the sounds coming from the coroner's assistant.

"Alright. I'll meet everyone at Derek's. Be sure Stiles goes with someone. I don't want him driving himself there. Even if he goes with Derek and the girl."

"Got it." Morgan responds, lifting up his phone as Garcia calls him. "Got the victim's name, baby girl?" He slips into the driver's seat. "Hmm. Alright. Thanks mama. We will." He puts his phone away, as he starts the car he says to Hotch, "Maggie Smith, she was only nineteen. Born and raised in Portland, Oregon. Moved down here for school, seems she got sidetracked." He slams his hand into the steering wheel. "Damn it Hotch! She was still a kid herself."

"I understand. We just need to focus on the task on hand." Hotch says calmly. Picking up his phone to call Reid. "Hey, yeah. Its pretty bad. Corner is removing the body now. We're heading back to the station. We're picking you and the other two up. Going to make a safe house out of Derek's loft. Right. Get everything thing together. Be there soon."

"Man." He growls, turning the suv around, he leads Rossi to the Sheriff's Station.

~same time, different chann… I mean place

Stiles just couldn't sit still. He'd get up and wonder over to Reid's map. Then ask Mugen if she wanted anything. The others hadn't been gone for fifteen minutes yet. Probably not there yet. 

"Maybe you should…" started Reid, looking over his should to find Stiles standing behind him. "Sit down?"

"Hmm?" Stiles looked up at the agent. "What?" A confused look on his face. Thumbnail recently chewed upon. "Oh! Right. I'll just go try that." He turns around to sit next to Mugen. "Shuddap." He grumbles at her.

A slow, weak smile pulls at her face. "I didn't say anything."

"No. But, your face did." He retorts. Leg bouncing.

She giggles softly, placing her hand on his knee. Halting it's motions. "I doubt Izzy will try anything at the location. She's probably here in town. Might even be looking for me." She shivers, rubbing at her arms.

Stiles leans back in his chair. "I know. I just worry about him."

She looks at the teen. Taking in his worried features. "So… mated to the alpha, huh?"

Stiles has the sense to blush brightly. "Um. Yeah."

"You never pinged on my gay-dar."

"Your… what!?" His eyes were wide as he looked at her. Jerking his head over to Reid as the agent snickered.

She laughed. The first real sound of her normal self. "Heehee." She wiped away a tear of mirth. "Its just that most gay kids that come into the shop are a certain way. Like Danny boy. He's so sweet. At least until his recent love dumps him. I mostly see him after those have happened. Comes in for some Superman comics and mlp: friendship is magic issues."

"Some wha? They make my little pony comics?!" His jaw hung open, eyes wide.

She nods. "Their colorful and cute. Did you know that his favorite isn't Rainbow Dash, but is instead Pinkie Pie? Most of the kids who pick it up love Rainbow D, because of her loyalty. I like Octavia. She plays the cello I think. She's like grey in coat, with black hair and tail."

His brow draw together. "You… read them?"

She scoffs, "Boy! I grew UP on mlp. Back when the ponies looked like real, chubby ponies and were a hell of a lot more girly. The new mlp is for everyone, not just girls."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Don't knock it until you try it." She mused. Frowning as Stiles quickly looked away from her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Its… That was something my mom used to always say. When I would get picky about food."

A sad smile plants itself on her face. "Mine too." She sighs sadly, looking up at the ceiling. "My dad hated that I was born human. I remember this one time, when I was about six, I slammed my thumb into the car door. Broke it at the joint, it does this now," she held up her left hand, rotated her thumb and it gave a loud creaking pop.

"Eeh. That's kinda gross." Stiles makes a face at her, his nose wrinkling.

"Yeah. He was so mad that it wouldn't heal right away. That I had to wear a cast like the human I am for a month. After that my folks started to argue. Like, every day. To the point that I could hear it with my puny human hearing." A sad, yet fond expression moves over her face. "Izzy would.. heh, she'd drag me out of the house. We'd go to a nearby park and play until the sun set. Mom would usually find us and take us back home." She shook her head, purple bangs flying. "We'd be in bed for less than an hour when the screaming match would pick back up. Izzy would tell me stories. Any story to get my mind off of their verbal fights."

"That… that was nice of her." Stiles interjects.

"Yeah. She was awesome like that. She didn't care that I was the only human in the pack. That I was different. A freak."

"Mugen…" Stiles says softly, placing a hand on her own. "You are not a freak. Yeah, you have purple hair in with your black hair. Yes you have some wicked tattoos, and a pierced bottom lip, but none of that makes you a freak. Your awesome, you give away more manga then you sell. I've seen it. When I came in that first time and knew nothing about One Piece you got so mad at me, you gave me the first five volumes, for free! Mu… your so awesome to everyone, for the history of ever."

"Thanks. I… I wanted to be a wolf too. It was my idea. All this wouldn't have happened if I just left on my own. That guy might not have picked me up. Izzy lost her temper at the bus station. Got mad at the clerk because the bus we had to catch to get to Beacon Hills left early. She flashed her fangs at the poor girl. He must have seen her, followed us. We were only forty miles away. And instead of waiting we decided to hitch hike."

"None of this is your fault." Reid said from across the office. "If not that guy, then someone else would have caused this in her."

Mugen sighs. "I know. I just wish."

Stiles jerks as his phone starts howling at him. "Its a text. Oh, Derek says to pack up. He's going to swing by and take us to his loft. Gonna band together to catch Izzy." He leaves the room, phone pressed to his ear. "Isaac? Yeah…"

Reid starts putting his notes away in his bag. Gathering the case files as he goes. Mugen sits still. Not sure if this means her too.

Stiles returns a moment later. "Isaac is already with Peter. Their gonna swing by and grab Scott and his mom."

"Good. Oh!" Reid gasps, his phone ringing. "Reid. Oh, Hotch. Hm? Ok. Yeah, I'll have them wait for you guys. Strength in numbers. Mmhmm. Right. Gotcha. Bye, be safe." He looks up at the others. "My team are on their way back. We are to wait for them before we head over. Get your things, Mugen. Your coming with us. They think that if your sister can't get to any of the Hale Pack members, that she'll come after you."

"Uh… oh. Okay." She says, voice gone soft.

"Derek!" Stiles gasps, suddenly he was enveloped into a tight hug from his mate. "You got here quick."

"Ran a few red lights. I had to make sure you were safe. She's coming for all of us. Your not to leave my side, you got it? Do you have any mountain ash in your jeep?" His hands hold Stiles' face, searching his eyes.

Stiles attempts to nod, giving up he says, "Yeah. Deaton makes sure I have enough to make a protection circle. Why?" His hands rest on the warmth of Derek's forearms.

Derek turns his attention to Mugen and Reid, "Ready?"

"We have to wait for my team. We are going to head over as a group." Reid says, his bag already on his shoulder. Mugen standing to join him.

"Okay. Yeah, that's better. Did you get a hold of Isaac?" He asks Stiles, lowering his hands to his mate's hips.

"Yeah. Him and Peter are picking up Melissa and Scott. They said they'd meet us there. Told him to tell Scott to have his mom bring her mountain ash, too. But, why?"

"I am going to have you make a section of protection for the humans that are going to be there. And your not leaving it until she's dead." He flinches as Mugen takes a gasping breath.

"We might get her to surrender, if you can help us, Mugen." interjected Reid, looking at the girl. Taking in a quick glance at her tee shirt. It was black with the words: my demons are cuddle monsters.

Mugen looks at him with wide eyes. "Y-yeah." She nods, "I'll try."

John enters at that moment. "Everything alright?" When Stiles nods, giving him a thumbs up, he can only raise a brow. "Everyone is here. Let's get moving."

"Right. Oh, Mugen, ride with us." Stiles says. A grin on his face. Seeing Reid leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay?" She says, following softly.

"Only the cool kids ride in Derek's camaro." He snarks, blushing as Derek escorts him to his jeep. "Dude, I doubt she'll spring out of the bushes to get me."

"Shut up and get that mountain ash." He growls, a frown on his face.

Mugen followed along with them. Feeling more relaxed as they started bickering back and forth. A small smile pulling at her mouth. Soon they were loaded in Derek's fancy car and on their way.

~

Izzy sat in her car. She held her phone to her ear. "Hey, I'd like to say that I enjoyed working for you, Curtis. You've been so awesome. But, I quit."

"Izzy? That's too late of notice. Your shift is in two hours."

"Sorry. But, family emergency. My sister was killed by a wolf in the woods. I can't work right now. Keep my last check. But, don't expect to see me again." She hung up before he could protest further. "Well, she'll be dead as soon as I kill off the Hale pack." She murmurs to herself.

(Tbc)


	6. The Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugen wakes in Derek's loft. Thank to Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I just want to let you guys know that I didn't forget to post this chapter Wednesday (10-8-14). I just didn't have the mental abilities to write. I suffer from moderate to severe depression. Most times it doesn't effect me. Other times I just want to sleep and dream rather than live. My friend ServantIndo, (who beta-reads most of my fics) knows all too well how that feels. We were actually hanging out on that Wednesday. My sister, who I would rather not hang out with, demanded that we have dinner at her house. It drained me. I had no mental energy for any of my fics. So, know that I am still working on this story. Just if I don't post when I say I will, then I was having a bout with this condition. So, forgive me if this chapter is a bit smutty. Smut helps my brain. I love my chemically unbalanced brain. (Most of the time. Also side note, did you guys know that the actors that play Deaton, Agent McCall and Lydia were in episodes of Criminal Minds? Season 5, Episode 20 for the young lady who plays Lydia. Season 8, Episode 16 for the guy who plays Agent McCall, and Season 9, Episode 9 for the gent who plays Deaton. Go watch and marvel how these guys (and gal) can play such different (for the most part) characters.)

The next morning found mostly everyone still asleep. Mugen was given the ratty old couch. Air mattresses were set up for nearly everyone else. Agent Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss went to stake out Mugen's apartment. Leaving Hotch and Reid at Derek's loft.

John shared his air mattress with Melissa. Scott with Isaac. Allison, who didn't protest, with her father, Chris. Who found out about the murders and the potential of a werewolf attack by eavesdropping on his wayward daughter. He offered his aid, bringing wolfsbane bullets for the other agents and John.

Stiles muffled softly. Holding his own hand to his mouth as Derek shifted above him. He knew he was a bit of an exhibitionist, but he didn't know that Derek would get revenge for the other days teasing when everyone else was still asleep in the loft. Stiles arched up, cock slipping in and out of the mouth of the fleshlight that Derek bought him. "Mmph!"

"Such a tease." whispered Derek. One hand on Stiles' chest, other working the sex toy up and down on his mate's cock. His wolf whimpering that its not his own hand or mouth on that cock. But, Stiles wanted the toy. So, Derek was determined to use it on his young lover.

Stiles' brow drew together, shaking his head. He wanted to protest that he wasn't a tease. Not really. That he would have easily put out for his older mate. Always so eager to please him. Even if it backfired on him a few times. Okay. A lot of the time. But, he was loyal and always eager to try new things. His hips stuttered upwards. Driving himself deeper into the toy. Whimpering into his hand as Derek adjusted the end cap, making the suction on the toy stronger.

Derek growled quietly, not wanting to wake any of the ones with licenses to carry. He nuzzled along Stiles' jaw, whispering hotly, "Cum for me, baby, I want your scent in this toy when I use it."

"Ugh mmmph!" Stiles whimper cried, arching up as he filled the toy with his hot jizz. Making himself dizzy from how strong his orgasm hit him. He gasped softly as Derek pulled the toy free, watching as the mouth of the toy leaked his potent semen. Another soft whimper escaped as Derek shifted his boxer briefs enough to expose his cock. The foreskin just barely pulled back from his cock head.

"Stiles…" he moaned, rubbing the cum-wet lips of the toy mouth on his cock. "Gonna suck me good, baby?" He asked, looking into Stiles' eyes as he thrust into the toy. Stifling a growl, working the toy along his erection. Eyes never leaving Stiles' face. Arm nearly moving in a blur. Not taking long to finish. Filling the toy up with his stronger cum. A rumble of approval at their mixed scents in the toy.

"Oh my god… that was so hot." Whispered Stiles, reaching over to trail his finger tips into Derek's happy trail of hair on his lower stomach. Middle and ring finger spreading into a V as they reach the base of Derek's cock. Feeling him pulse into the toy still.

"Ugh god!" Shouted Scott. Randomly throwing his pillow in their direction. Making the couple fix their clothing. The lid put on the toy to prevent any semen from leaking out. Knowing it needed to be clean, but no discreet way of doing so. Derek put it in the bottom compartment of his night stand.

Isaac lifted a sleep rumpled head. Glancing over his shoulder in the direction of his Alpha's 'bedroom.' He yawned, "What time is it?" He mumbled, not at all minding that he was in the room, so to speak, as his alpha got down and dirty with his mate. The idea made his wolf happy.

"5:57am." Chris said. Laying on his back, eyes still closed.

"Too early." grumbled Allison. Rolling onto her stomach. Arm tucking under her pillow.

John sighed into his pillow. Moving to get up. Melissa following shortly after. "Could have lived with not knowing they were doing anything, Scott." He whispered to the teen.

A blush adorned Scott's cheeks. "S-sorry." He sighed, getting up as well. Isaac stood and stretched in a long lean line.

"Coffee." Said the blonde. Getting dressed. He started as a thump from upstairs startled him. The guest room door opening.

"Coffee?" Asked a disheveled Reid, hair askew. He turned back to the room, then quickly closed the door again.

"Now. That was cute." mused Allison, upper body resting on her elbows.

"Let's go for a breakfast run." Chris was just finishing holstering his concealed gun. "Donuts?" He asked.

Isaac smiled sweetly. "And coffee." He snickered as another thump came from the guest room. They could hear Hotch telling his agent to slow down. Sounding as if the agent was rushing to get dressed. The promise of coffee.

"More sleep." grumbled Stiles, snuggling down into the blankets. Smirking at the soft growl coming off of Derek. His smirk warped into a grin as Derek cuddled up against him. The two going back to sleep.

Mugen rolled off the couch. Startling herself awake. "Wha?" She blinked around the room. Fishing near the floor for her glasses. "Mmph!" She woke her phone. Only to groan at the time, half crawling back onto the couch. "Fuck you all. 6:10am is too fucking early." With her glasses still on she fell back to sleep. Most of her blanket on the floor.

John stared at her. He shook his head. "I'm going to take Melissa into work. Her shift starts…"

"In forty or so minutes. Thanks John." She smiled at the sheriff. Gathering her things, "Be careful, Scott." Her hand came up to cup her only son's cheek. She followed Sheriff Stilinski down to his cruiser.

"Mom should, I would hope, be safe at work." Scott said solemnly. Glancing up as Hotch and Reid came down to the main floor. Dressed for the day. Reid kept rubbing his nose. Hotch sending his steely glare at the sleeping forms of Derek and Stiles. "Yeah I know." Scott said to the agent.

Isaac only smirked. "My wolf is so happy right now." He patted himself on the chest. Chris walking up to him, having helped Allison stack the air mattresses in a corner of the loft.

"What's going on?" He ask, his steel blue eyes following Hotch's. Watching Derek unconsciously pull Stiles closer against himself. He looked at Hotch with a raised brow.

"They were having sex." Allison whispered. Stretching out her arms behind her back. "Scott then woke everyone up." She failed at hiding her smirk. Watching her on and off again boyfriend fidget.

"What?" Chris growled.

"I know. Its kinda rude." Reid perked up. "Save that stuff for when you don't have guests." He shifted on his heels. "Um. I was promised coffee?" He nudged at Hotch's arm.

Hotch huffed, looking at the reminder of their group. "I'm staying here. If you want to go for that breakfest run, take Isaac and Reid. Keep an eye out. Scott and I will watch the loft. Until Mugen gets up, I don't think its wise leaving her alone with them." He tilted his head in the direction of the sleeping pair.

"Why?" Asked Allison.

"In case Mugen is secretly working with Izzy." Her father filled in. Knowing he was right at the stern nod from Hotch.

"I don't think she has anything to do with the murders. But, I would rather be over cautious then be wrong, and lose any more lives to that shewolf." He explained, "Do you have your phone?" He asked Reid, the younger man held up his outdated flip phone. "Good. Keep it on you, at the ready. Call me if you see or even smell her."

"Right. You too." He put his phone away, brushing his finger tips against Hotch's hand.

"Be quick."

"We will." said Chris. "Come on, boys, lets get moving."

"I'm actually in my thirties." Said Reid, following the hunter out.

"Good. I'm in my forties. Now, lets go."

Isaac remand silent, just smirking his secret smile the whole time.

Scott sighed as they left. Running his hands through his hair. "I don't like that she didn't come for any of us last night."

Hotch gave a stiff nod.

"You said that they we're attacked by hunter a couple of years ago?" Asked Allison, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Scott confirmed, shaking his head. "What Stiles told me, it was bad." He gave Mugen's sleeping form a sad glance. "I am not justifying what her sister has done, but I can see why she has."

"Poor girl." Allison said softly. "My dad looked up men from our family that could have done something like that. The only guy that he could think of was my great-uncles son, Jeffrey. He was the black sheep of the family. Enjoyed torturing werewolves, to the point that my gra… Gerad, would make him leave. They couldn't get information out of the werewolf if Jeffrey was in the room." She shook her head, "he went missing a few years ago. We don't know what happened to him."

"Its a good guess that he met his end by Izzy." Hotch surmised. Crossing his arms over his chest.

They stood around until Mugen thumped back onto the floor, watching her as she grumbled about her bladder. Hotch went to the sliding metal door, checked the stairs as he got a update from his other agents.

"Mmph!"

"Stiles." grumbled Derek.

Allison giggled as she watched Derek push Stiles' hand off of the Alpha's face. The teen had full body stretched, smacking his mate in the face.

"Heh… sorry." murmured the boy.

Scott shifted, watching Mugen return from the restroom to pack up her things. Folding the blanket. "Over here." He patted the air mattresses in the corner. All the bedding was piled on top of them.

"Thanks." She yawned, stacking her blanket and pillow. "Mmph." She grumbled. "I'm keeping my shop closed until this thing with my sister is resolved, but getting up early sucks no matter what." She huffed. Blinking at Stiles as the teen shoved Derek off the low bed. "Hehe." She giggled. "Their so cute."

"Not really." mumbled Scott.

"They are too." agreed Allison. Her smile wide enough to show off her dimples.

"You a slasher, too?" asked Mugen, her smile now aimed at the other girl.

"A what?" Allison looks a bit startled by the question. 

"Its someone who finds same sex couples cute and or hot. I read a lot of books about gay erotica." She beams as Allison blushes brightly.

"Um." She stammers. "I.. um.. I guess?" She shrugs, "Their just cute together."

"Yup!" Smirks Stiles, wondering over to them. Now fully dressed, "We're super adorable!"

"Stiles." Derek growled, dressed now as well. Trying to hide his blush.

Allison and Mugen giggled at the two of them. Mugen started as Chris and the others returned, with Hotch in tow.

"Any news?" Asked Derek, taking a hot cup of black coffee from Isaac.

"No. Morgan and the others didn't see or hear anything. They are going to stay at Mugen's until I call them." said Hotch, standing next to Reid. The young agent had two cups. Not willing to share either of them with his boss.

"I can try calling her again?" Mugen suggested, shaking her head as Isaac handed her a cup. "I don't drink coffee. Thanks though. The concentrated caffeine makes me sleepy. I just got up." She smiled. Laughing as Stiles took her coffee along with the cup he already had taken from the blonde wolf.

"More for me."

Everyone but the agents groaned.

~

Izzy stared at the apartment her sister lived in. She could smell that her sister wasn't there. She figured as much. Knowing her sister would have gone to the Hales by now.

She growled in the cab of her car. Claws extending as she gripped her steering wheel. She picked up her cell as it started to ring. "Mugen." She sighed into the phone.

"Izzy. Turn yourself in." Came her little sister's soft voice.

"I won't stop, Mu. I won't stop until the Hale pack is destroyed."

"Izzy…"

"No. Your going to sit still, and watch as I bring them all to ruin." She snarled into her phone. "I know he took a mate. I'll take his mate out first. Watch as he suffers at my claws, then I'll ruin the rest of his pathetic pack!" She was nearly screaming now. Eyes glowing blue.

"Ngh, Izzy!" Cried Mugen. "I won't let you."

"Heh. What can you do against me?"

"Plenty." The phone clicked as Mugen hung up on her.

Izzy stared at her phone. Disbelief upon her face. A moment later she received a text from Mugen. It had an address in it. Along with the words: "Do your worst." After it.

She snarled, turning her car on, she made her way to the address.

(Tbs)


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the showdown.

Scott and Isaac were pushing the couch and other pieces of furniture against the walls. Wanting to have as much open space as they could get.

"I think she bought it." Mugen says to the agents and Derek. "I sent her the address. If she's at my place like I think she is, we have an hour. Less if she breaks every speeding law."

Hotch nodded, "Good. We'll be ready for her. Mr. Argent?" He walked away with the hunter. Explaining his plan for this defensive strike.

Stiles held up his bag of mountain ash. "I'm going to make a circle now, ok?" He said to Derek. Reaching up, he kissed his makes stubbled cheek.

"Got enough of that to make a circle in a circle?" Asked Mugen, following Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Asked Scott, over hearing her question.

"Well," started Mugen, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you make a circle around the larger part of the room, the area where the fight will take place, then you can trap her in here. But, you'd need enough still to make another one to protect the humans that are going to be here. You, me and Allison."

"She's fighting too." Says Scott.

Mugen nods, "So am I. But, we could use it to our advantage. I'm all for fighting tooth and claw with Izzy. But, if I'm injured or if she gets hit, we'll need a place to recover in."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Stiles." Derek grumbled, "You only have enough for one circle."

"No!" Stiles put his hand into the bag. Closing his eyes, he started to let it slip out of his fist. He walked as close to the walls as he could, until a large circle was formed. He opened his eyes. Grinning at his stunned mate. "Deaton has been teaching me, after all." He went near Derek's bedroom area, and made another circle that could easily protect four people. Long as they were standing.

"Wow." Scott exclaims. "That's awesome, bro."

"I know." beams Stiles. "Here." He went to the sliding metal doors, parting the ash. "When she gets here I can close it again." He took a few steps back, and closed it with his spark. Smirking, he opened it once more.

"Impressive." murmured Isaac.

"Derek?" Mugen says, softly. "I know now isn't the time. But, I'd like to formally petition you for the bite. When this is all said and done, either I survive or not, I want to be a wolf. And I want to join your pack."

Reid tilted his head at her. "Wouldn't you rather go back to your family's pack?"

Mugen shakes her head. "No. They shoved me out, even though I loved all of them. They don't deserve me. Wolf or not. I'd rather die a human, than go back to them as a wolf." She gave Derek a weak smile. "I'd be honored if you'd let me."

Derek watched her face as she spoke. Regarding her closely. Finally with a nod he said, "After this confrontation. I'll give you the bite."

Mugen blinked at him. A blush forming on her cheeks as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "T-thank you."

Derek gives her a quick nod. Watching Chris as he saddles up to his daughter. Giving her her equipment. "Do you want anything as well, Mugen? Stiles?" He asks.

Stiles holds up a wooden bat. "I'm good."

Mugen raises a brow at him. "Really?"

"What?" Stiles frowns, looking over his bat. "Its infused with mountain ash."

"Ahh." Says Mugen, nodding at him. "Gotcha. Got any thing like that?" She asks Chris.

"Um." Says the man. He dug into his bag, pulling out a short blade.

"Wakizashi?"

"I'm impressed. You know your weapons." Chris hands her the small sword. "It was forged with mountain ash."

"I know a lot of Japanese based things. Know a little bit of the language. Sushi is my favorite food, after all." She smiled at him, taking the weapon carefully. 

"Do you know how to.." he jerked back as Mugen swished the sword free of its sheath, doing a few quick movements with it as she caught the sheath in her empty hand. The blade held up against Chris front. "I'll take that as a yes."

Mugen couldn't help but smirk, putting the blade safely back in its sheath. "I know a bit."

"I'll say." Stiles said in awe. "Teach me?"

She giggled at him. "Here." She backed up into the smaller circle. She shifted her stance. "Try to stand.." she smiled as he mimicked her. "Good. Now, hold your bat of kick-ass like so." She beamed as he blushed but did as she said.

Derek watched them curiously. Hiding a smile as Stiles over swung, causing himself to take a step forward. He watched as Mugen calmly got him back into position.

"Like this." She was saying, bring her sheathed sword down quickly, but with gentle force. "Your bat will do a lot of damage even if you just poke her with it."

"Okay." Stiles said, making the motion again. This time keeping his stance as she instructed.

"Good, much better." She brought her sword down near her side. "Try this one." She swept it upwards and in front of her.

"Okay." Stiles said, they paused as Hotch called out.

"She's here!"

"Shit!"

Mugen put her hand against Stiles' chest. "No. Hold your footing. You can close it from here." She took a few steps in front of him. The sheath of her sword clattering onto the coffee table. Blade held at the ready.

Chris and Hotch stood at the sliding door. Angled to start shooting once she entered. Standing so they wont cross fire each other.

Derek, Scott and Isaac stood in the middle of the open room. Derek taking up the middle. Eyes red as he waited.

A low growl vibrated into the loft. As Izzy in her half wolf, half woman form entered the loft. "Cowered Hale. Hiding behind his humans." She snarled.

"Its not, when I see most of them as pack." Derek said in retort.

Izzy snarled again. "Pack!? What do you know of pack? Your pack died. Leaving me and Mugen to suffer!"

"No!" yelled Mugen. "Pack is forever. Whether they have passed or not. Its not until your shunned from pack is it dead to you. I accept Derek Hale as my alpha!"

Izzy growled low. Stepping into the loft. Starting as she felt a rush. Looking back she finally notices the circle of mountain ash. "That won't stop me."

"Probably not." Said Stiles. "But, this pack will!"

Derek let loose a powerful roar. Hotch flinched at the strength of it. Feeling his wolf pull to the surface. Glancing at Reid as the little omega shifted to his between form. A startled look on the young wolf's face.

The shewolf shuddered. Left leg going out from under her. "Ngh rrraa." She growled, gaining her feet again. "No. I'm not one of yours. You can't control me."

"No. I probably can't. But, your not leaving here." Derek snarled, shifting his head as he bared his fangs. "Alive at least."

With that Scott and Isaac charged the shewolf. Clawing at her, teeth snapping. Izzy sent Isaac skittering away, his back slamming into the barrier. Scott jerked back from a blow that would have gutted him.

An arrow rushed past Izzy's shoulder. Making her jerk back. She roared into the room. Charging at Derek, veering at the last second. Leaving the alpha to roar as Izzy went for Stiles. "Alpha whore!" Izzy screamed.

Mugen brought her sword up. Blocking her sister's claws. "You'll never touch him." She hissed out.

Izzy brought her left fist up against Mugen's cheek. Sending her sister flying. Snarling as bullets filled her back. Making her stagger towards Stiles.

Stiles brought his bat up, gasping as a clawed fist erupted from Izzy's front. His jaw dropping as Derek loomed over the shewolf.

"Mugen was right." He growled. Feeling the woman's life force ebb away. "You'll never touch my mate."

"Mu…" she sighed, eyes fading.

Finally it was over. Her body crumpled to the ground. Everyone jerking as John barreled into the loft. The other agents at his heels.

"Everyone alright?" Asked Prentiss, her gun drawn. She holstered it, moving over to Isaac. Helping the blonde stand once more.

"I'm alright." grumbled the teen wolf.

Scott went to Allison, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Dad?"

"I'm not hurt." Said Chris, moving over to Izzy. He picked up the small sword, with a quick, practiced motion, he severed Izzy's head. "Just in case."

"Just in case." Repeated Derek. Right hand human once more, streaked in blood. He looked up as Stiles' bat clanked loudly to the floor, his mate wrapping up around him. "Its over."

Stiles could only nod.

Reid checked Mugen, "Guys?" He looked up with a grim look on his face.

Chris and Derek went to Mugen then.

"She's not not looking very good." said Reid. His expression was grim.

"Here," Derek lifted her up, he walked her over to his table. Laying her down, he lifted up her shirt until he could see her side. Stiles gasped at the amount of blood seeping from what looked to be a broken jaw and nose. The alpha bit at her side. Deep and hard. Pulling away, he used his ability to draw pain away. Hand pressed to her face.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Stiles, watching black veins creep up Derek's arm.

"Her heart is beating, the bite will take one way or another." Said Scott, coming up to the table. "What do we do about Izzy?"

Chris spoke up, "We'll pack her into my car, drive her out to the preserve, bury her with mountain ash." He looked at Derek.

Derek nodded, "There is an old well, dig deep."

"We will. Scott, Isaac?"

Derek nodded to his wolves. Scott and Isaac moved to help carry Izzy out of the loft. "Is there anything I can do?" Asked Allison.

Chris shook his head. "No. We got this. Maybe help Stiles clean up?"

"Hey! I ain't no maid." Huffed the boy. Humor coming forth to protect himself from the violence he just witnessed.

Allison gave him a weak smile. "Let's clean up, okay? Collect your ash. My dad might need some for Izzy's grave." She tiled her head, drawing Stiles attention to the large bag they were wrapping around Izzy.

"Yeah? Okay." He left Derek's side to start collecting his ash back up into the bag. Glancing up as his father spoke with the FBI agents.

"I'll write that the killings stopped suddenly. That the perpetrator vanished." Said John. "McCall is just gonna love this one." He sighed.

Hotch nodded, "Why would Scott care?" He asked, glancing at the teen.

"Not, him. His old man. Agent Rafael McCall." John informed. "He had been riding my station for weeks."

"I wonder why?" Asked Reid.

"Some sort of inquiry."

"Hm. Maybe we can get Garcia to look into it?" Asked Morgan. Looking at Hotch, who nodded. "On it." He pulled out his phone, saying into it, "Hey, baby girl. We got her. Its over. What? Oh sugar girl, we're all fine. She hurt her sister though. Not sure if she'll make it." He said grimly. "Hey, hey now! Calm your pretty self down. I need you to check something for me." He left the loft to finish his call.

Chris took the bag from Stiles, once the teen finished collecting the mountain ash back up. "Thanks. We'll try not to use it all."

"Don't worry about it. I can always get more from Deaton." Stiles waved him away, watching as the two teen wolves helped him take Izzy's body out of the loft. "Ugh." He sighed, walking back to Derek. Checking on Mugen.

"She's stopped bleeding, seems to be healing." He was no longer taking her pain. Just watching over her.

"Good." Stiles sighed again, resting against his mate.

Reid rejoined Hotch, as Morgan came back in. "Budget check. To see if your not wasting resources, that your doing a proper job." Morgan said to John. "Garcia says that they can't find anything but unsolved cases. That the death of some officers is what called it."

"Kanima." John hissed, "that thing killed a few of my best officers. Some kid was controlling it. Chris' father stopped it, but then used it for his own gain. He's up in one of our hospitals. The kanima was dealt with."

Morgan nodded, "The case was closed, seems they left."

"McCall stuck around though. Which can be taken any which way." John sighed.

Hotch nodded, "If you ever need any help. Here is my card." He gave John his card, a number written on the back. "That's my personal number. At any time you think a creature is causing trouble, and if Derek's pack can't catch it, let me know."

John held up the card, nodding at the agent. "Thank you."

"Keep in touch." With that the agents left.

"Ngh." grumbled Mugen, reaching up to tenderly rub at her jaw. "Wha happen'd?" She moaned.

"Your sister bitch slapped you."

"Stiles!" John yelled.

Mugen gave a soft giggled fueled snort. Then winced. "Ow." She made to sit up, with Derek's help. "Where's Izzy?"

"Gone." Stiles said softly.

"Go-?"

"Dead." Corrected Derek. "She went right after Stiles, soon as you were out of her way. I killed her. Chris and my wolves are taking her to the preserve."

Mugen nodded slowly. "Ngh, why does it feel like she knocked my whole face off?"

"She broke your jaw and nose. Derek had to bite you to fix you up." Said Stiles. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone hit me in the face with a truck."

"Heh. You look like it." Said the teen.

"Wha?" She blinked up at him.

"Most of the bones have healed back up, but your face is pretty bruised looking." He looked up at Derek, "Can you get her a warm cloth? She might feel better if we get some of that blood off of her face."

"Blood?" Mugen pulled her hand away. Staring at the red on her fingers. "Oh man." She blinked around, "Wait a minute." She touched up by her eyes. Her glasses were missing. "Were?"

Stiles pointed over by the couch. On the floor in a puddle of crimson was her shattered glasses.

"Damn. Those were expensive!" She glared at the broken frames. The cracked lenses. "She's lucky she's already dead. Otherwise I'd kill her." She grumbled.

Derek held up the rag he went to get. "I'd be easier if I do this for you, okay?" At Mugen's nod, he went to work cleaning the blood from her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled, "for everything. I'm sorry she did all this." She gestured with her hand. "The killing on your territory, the threats to you and yours."

"Its alright. You'll make up for it." He said as he finished. She nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He only raised a brow at her. "Good."

"Stiles, can you help me actually clean now?" asked Allison, a bucket full of mop water at her feet.

"Ugh! I'm not the maid!"

Mugen laughed at that, wincing as it hurt her face. Derek only raised his other brow. Pointing at Allison that Stiles go and help.

"Hmph! Fine!"

(Might have an epilog, but End for now)


End file.
